complicated love
by boreduntilnoend
Summary: Katniss realizes her love for Peeta. Bad things happen when Gale finds out. this is before the second book
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay these chapters are really short but I hope you like them. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games

Chapter one

The wind sends a shiver down my spine, the cold air swirls my hair. I look at the edge of the cliff, and hear a noise behind me. I turn with my bow and arrow in hand and turn ready to kill. I see the person who startled me and immediately lowered my arrow. It was Peeta, standing there with a devastated look in his eyes. What is he doing here?

"Hello. Peeta what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Katniss, I love you. I know that you know that but I need to know how you feel about me."

"I…I don't know how I feel."

"I think you do know and that's why I came."

He takes a step forward and wraps his arms around me, I don't refuse. I feel the warmth of his body as he holds me tight. He bends his head towards mine and gently places his lip on mine. I don't try to pull away, instead I kiss him back.

Something goes threw me, I want to hold and kiss Peeta forever. I pull away to look at his face. His bright blue eyes are staring deep into mine, I stare back without hesitation. His eyes are no longer devastated, they are overflowing with happiness. A radiant smile now complements his glowing eyes.

"Peeta…"

"Yes, Katniss." Another shiver runs down my. This shiver is different from the first it is not caused by the wind or the chill of the morning. This chill was caused by the overwhelming warmth that now courses threw my body.

"Peeta, I love you."

"I had a feeling that you did, and that's why I came here." He kisses me once more time before mumbling. "I love you."

Authors note: Okay was that too cheesy? Please tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Okay this is the first chapter from Peeta's POV. Please tell me what you think, Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games

Chapter two

I walk up to the cliff. I see her standing at the edge and my heart skips a beat. I can't stay away from her anymore. I have to talk to her and I have to talk to her now. She hears me and turns around with her bow and arrow raise. What if she doesn't feel the same way, it will kill me. She sees it's me and lowers her weapon.

"Hello. Peeta what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Katniss, I love you. I know that you know that but I need to know how you feel about me."

"I…I don't know how I feel."

"I think you do know and that's why I came."

I cautiously take a step forward, and wrap my arms around her and smile to myself that she doesn't eminently refuse my embrace. I lean my head forward and put my lips on top of hers. To my surprise she doesn't push me away; instead she actually kisses me back. I was right she loves me.

She pulls away all too soon and looks at my face. I stare into her gray eyes only to find her staring back at me. I could stare into her eyes forever and never get bored. I feel a smile spread across my face as she continues to look at me. I never want this moment to end.

"Peeta…"

"Yes, Katniss." She shivers as I speak, temporarily distracting me from my perfect world. I mustn't let her be cold. I hold her tighter and go back to my wonderful world.

"Peeta, I love you."

"I had a feeling that you did, and that's why I came here." The feeling that rushed through me hearing those four words, made me glow with happiness. I press my lips to hers one more time, and declared, "I love you." I knew that my words were completely true.

A noise from behind us, takes me out of my perfect world.

Authors note: Was that overkill? Let me know what you think, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This is back in Katniss's POV, after they heard the noise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games

Chapter three

The noise from behind us made Peeta pull away from me. I want to kill the thing that made the noise. I turn my head to see the vile creature that ruined my perfect moment with Peeta. What I see is a slap in the face. As the noise maker walks toward us I take a step away from Peeta. Gale comes into full sight as I look down at my feet. I only needed to get a quick glance to see the pain in his eyes.

"Hello Katniss… Peeta." The pain was more evident in his voice than it was in his eyes.

"Hello Gale." Peeta replies in an angry voice. What has gotten into him only a moment ago we were both beyond happiness? Then it hit me he was unhappy because Gale was here.

"Um… Katniss, can talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Gale what do you want?"

"I mean can I talk to you alone."

"Um, sure. Hey Peeta why don't you go back to town and wait for me, I won't be too long."

"Alright Katniss." He gives me one last kiss before he turns to go. "Hurry back," he adds as he walks into the woods. I wait for Gale to say something. After a few moments of silence I realize that he isn't going to say anything.

"Okay Gale what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… I wanted to talk about… well I wanted to talk about us"

"What about us?"

"I don't want to lose my friend Katniss. I feel like I have already lost you, I don't see you at all anymore. I want to go back to the way things were, but I can't. Just now seeing you kissing him, made me realize something. I realize that I love you Katniss, and I want you to be with me and not him"

"Gale I don't know how to tell you this but I love Peeta. I am sorry, you are just a friend, nothing romantic."

"I guessed it would be something like that."

"Gale I still want you in my life you are my best friend, my very best friend."

"I don't know if I can do that. Goodbye Katniss."

Authors note: Please tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Okay this is Gale's POV. I hope you like it. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.

Chapter four

How could I be so stupid? Of course Katniss doesn't love me. Why should she? She has the stupid and rich baker boy. Why did I have to tell her that I loved her? I saw her kissing him and heard her tell him that she loved him. I should have walked away before I said anything.

How will I ever face her again? I don't know if I can. She wants to be friends but how can I be friends with someone I am in love with. Hears the answer: I can't.

"Hey Gale where is Katniss?"

"She is still in the woods." I don't know what happened next but the next thing I know I am on top of Peeta bashing his pathetic face in. I don't care how much trouble I get in. I want to make this sad excuse of a person pay for taking Katniss away from me.

"Gale! Stop!" The voice makes me turn around. The voice didn't come from the person that I was betting but it came from Katniss. I come to my senses and stop hitting Peeta.

I look down at Peeta and yell out, "Sorry, scum."

Authors note: I know that was really short but I couldn't think of anything else that would fit in this chapter. Please let me know how I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Okay I am running out of ideas so this will be my last chapter. It's in Katniss's POV. Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games

Chapter five

I run over to Peeta and take his head in my lap. I feel the tears running down my cheek but I don't care is any one sees them or not.

"Oh Peeta I am so sorry"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is, it is all my fault."

"No it's not, no can you take me to your mom?"

"Of course. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

"I think I can walk"

I help Peeta get up, he is bleeding so much. I hate Gale for doing to this to him. I carry most of Peeta's weight as we make our way into Victor's village.

"Peeta are you okay?"

"You know that if you asked me the same question three hours ago you would get a different answer? Three hours ago, if I answered you truthfully I would have said that I was miserable and didn't see any point to go on, but right now if you asked me and I were to answer truthfully I would said that I am the happiest person alive, even though I am gushing out blood and just got the crap beaten out of me. You want to know why there is such a difference in my answers?"

"Of course I want to know."

"Three hours ago I didn't have you."

"You will have me from now on." Somehow I know that those words are true. For those word to be true nothing will be the same ever again, and that is perfectly fine with me.

Authors note: Please tell me how the story was, I like it personally but can't wait to hear from you so pleas review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
